Charged particle detection is necessary for the identification, monitoring, and concentration determination of chemicals, particulates, and aerosols in the gas phase. The detection of charged particles, or ions, can be accomplished using single, multiple, or array detector devices. Such ion detectors are useful in analytical instrumentation such as mass spectrometers, ion mobility spectrometers, and aerosol/particle counters, among others. Commonly desired features of ion detectors in such applications are high sensitivity, uniformity of response, high stability, and fast response.